Savior: House MD
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: RxR: House/Wilson oneshot. Wilson gets ready to pack up for the night but something else goes terribly wrong: minor violence, and blood


**A/N: Another one-shots; a Wilson/House one-shot that involves minor violence, and blood. Wilson was heading back to House's apartment after work and was savagely beaten by a stranger. Btw Wilson still has cancer in this****,**** it's just not to the very end of the season yet.**

**::**

Putting away files after files, Wilson sighed taking a peek at his watch. "11:24…wow." He rolled down his sleeve and reached for his coat behind his chair, and locked up for the night.

He said his goodnights to the few nurses still in the building, putting on his coat finally and walked out the door. What he didn't know was that someone was waiting for him right outside that door; he didn't notice anything yet, not a sign of another human being, not even House who would usually be sitting by the curb waiting to get a cup of coffee or a drink of whiskey with the Oncologist.

The thing that worried him was House. He called himself 'sick' not even three hours ago and left. He did that pretty much two to three times a week. Nobody liked it; they needed House at the Hospital even if he was a complete asshole and a narcissistic bastard.

Heading to his car, he went around to the driver's side, careful of any cars of course and grabbed the handle when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a long gash along the body of his car, starting at the left headlight and ending at the bumper. Wilson told himself that it was probably some stupid brat having fun by scratching the hell out of his 2008 Honda Civic but lucky for him he can get it smoothed out.

"Damnit…" he cursed quietly to himself and pulled the door open when he came to realize that maybe it wasn't just some stupid brat; his leather seats were mingled, the dashboard was beat to shit and old hospital papers and files were everywhere. "What is going on?" He said aloud to himself as he looked around in utter shock at the horrible mess of what was the remainder of his interior. He didn't even think of who could've done such a thing. None of his coworkers at the Hospital would even dream of doing this but it happened.

Wilson just sat there, staring into his rear view mirror thinking.

Everything went black…

Wilson opened his eyes only to see a pair of booted feet and the cold ground beneath him.

"What…what is going on?" was all he had time to say before the worst happened and he was dizzy out of his mind. He didn't know where all this pain was coming from but whoever was causing it had a terrible grudge against the poor Oncologist.

"G-Guh…" Wilson felt the coldness of the ground against his back as he fell down, and all he could see was darkness. He felt warm tears fall from his face but didn't care at all. He needed help; it all happened so fast he didn't have time to defend himself like he would normally in a predicament like this. When was it going to end, and who will be the one to save him? He was instantly sinking into numbness and his head began to pound.

"Get up!" he heard the stranger shout at him but he couldn't quite tell; he was dazed and now he was tasting metal; metallic flavored liquid dripping from his nose as he was forced against a rough siding. He didn't want his life to end like this, even if he was already dying of cancer it wasn't a good way for any human being to die.

As weak as he was Wilson finally opened his eyes and saw a black blurred figure, the same one that had him pinned against the wall and swung his knee upwards, giving it all he had, hitting the stranger right between the legs. It was definitely a man by the deep grunt and the roughness of his groin region.

Wilson had to make a run for it and he did. Not a good run but at least he was far away from the man and he could tell too. He saw his vehicle again and smiled weakly. He limped towards the car getting closer and closer but he caught himself off guard when he fell over and cried in pain. What the hell did the man do to him? His leg was throbbing, his back was in several knots and his head was spinning. Wilson was damaged on every inch of his body and it was going to take a lot of cleaning up to do before he was to ever heal.

**.**

Giving up was his final choice once he heard the voice of the strange man return. He cried warm silent tears because he knew this was going to be the end of him.

…

…

He didn't hear a thing for 5 minutes straight. He was already losing his hearing which meant he was on the very edge of dying. What was going on? He couldn't open his eyes anymore he didn't want to see…rolling over to his back Wilson whimpered.

A hand over his chest and the other limp beside him on the ground, then "Wilson…"

"Wilson. Wilson…" he was beginning to hear again but he couldn't quite make out the words still let alone the voice.

He tossed and turned. He wanted the man to leave…he didn't do anything wrong. Just then, like a snap of the magician's fingers his hearing was back and clearer than before. Wilson opened his eyes, warm with tears, and saw one man and one man only.

Thin grey hair, matching prickly stubble, blue eyes and a nice leather jacket was what he saw. He knew then that he was saved.

"H…House?" he tried to make out as complete as possible, but he was in terrible pain which made it a struggle to say a single word. The older man above him reached out with open arms and with a low, soft voice he whispered: "SHh, just close your eyes." Wilson smiled best as he could and obeyed.

He didn't care where that man was anymore. He was just glad that he was out of harms grasp and into the arms of a caring friend.

"…"

The earth stood still, still and silent.

House waited and waited; hours and hours and hours he waited. No matter how crazy the bossy nurses were he remained as calm as he ever was, watching his friend lay quiet in a white hospital bed like he has many times before.

It was already passed midnight and the moon was full. He was the only Doctor around and his tender loving care was all that Wilson needed to breathe.

**::**

**A/N: This probably didn't make any sense at all to anyone but it was made that way. The plot was actually just having this stranger (random dude from my head) who was actually an older brother to one of Wilson's old patients (in my head) who died getting revenge by beating Wilson senseless and of course House is the angel and saves the day, riding down on his motorcycle to knock the shit out of that dude :D**


End file.
